A typical fuel oil hose, such as home heating oil hose, includes a nozzle and hose assembly, and is rotatably mounted on a fuel oil truck, such as a tanker containing home heating oil. In order to fill a home or other heating oil fuel tank, a driver or other workman holds the nozzle-end of the hose, and pulls the hose from the truck to the inlet of the fuel tank. Typically, the workman supports the nozzle-end of the hose over one shoulder, manually grips the nozzle, holds the nozzle with one more hands at about chest level, and then pulls the hose to the inlet of the fuel tank by walking with the hose held in this manner from the truck to the tank inlet.
One of the drawbacks of pulling a hose in this manner, is that the nozzle and hose, which can be filled with fuel, are heavy. In addition, when the weight of the nozzle and hose is supported over the shoulder, it can create significant forces at the shoulder, lower back and/or at other locations on the body. For example, if the workman twists or rotates his or her upper body with the nozzle and hose supported over the shoulder, the weight of the nozzle and hose can create a significant torque at the lower back. Such forces can damage the lower back. In addition, the weight of the nozzle and hose assembly can damage the shoulder or other portions of the upper body. Another drawback is that when held in front of the chest and pulled in that position, the nozzle can leak fuel oil onto the workman or onto his or her clothes.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome one or more of the above-described drawbacks and/or disadvantages of the prior art.